In construction people fasten chains and metal straps by screws or bolts to high ceiling for suspending lights, pipes, air ducts. Most of the time, people need a ladder or lift to drive a screw into a high ceiling. Even some tools that are capable of extension do not drive a screw into a high ceiling with out ladder. Some tools may drive a screw into a ceiling with a linked piece of wire that facilitates adding a chain or strap, but the prior art does not describe a tool that can link a chain or strap to a screw and drive to them both into a high ceiling together at one time. I have invented a new tool called a screw and bolt clamp drive to solve the above-described problem.